


Prank Wars

by Clint_Freaking_Barton



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M, October's NOT the eighth month, everyone's crazy, except for Tony, he's just drunk, mentions of Bruce Wayne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clint_Freaking_Barton/pseuds/Clint_Freaking_Barton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem summing up the Avengers' day to day lives when they're not saving the world. HUMOUR. CRACK. AGAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prank Wars

Iron Man is red  
Loki's skin is blue  
Clint is dumb  
And Tony thinks so too!

Cap needs protection   
From the hammer of Thor  
So he uses his shield  
Against Thor's Mijolnr!!

Cognitive Recalibration   
Is what Nat does to Clint  
Don't ask about Budapest  
Or her obsession with mint!

Coulson's fanboying again  
Next to a very awkward feeling Bruce  
Tony's drunk off his ass  
And Loki's STILL loose

Fury's got a headache  
He has no idea what to say  
How will these six  
Be able to save the day?

Steve is okay  
He's brave and he's tough  
But he has a little freak out   
When fireworks go off

With that in mind  
Stark set off a display  
Now Steve is in hiding  
And is terrified undoubtedly 

Natasha's gone mad  
She used to be good  
Now she eats lots of sugar  
And hits Clint's head off of wood

Clint is too elf like   
For Fury's liking  
Next thing you know  
He'll be some sort of Viking

Thor is mighty, Thor is strong   
But Thor likes My Little Pony  
And Nick fears that someone will find a way  
To turn it off for a year...maybe Tony?

Bruce is smart and gentle  
If Stark pokes him with a pin, he doesn't really mind  
But beware if someone interrupts his work  
He will retaliate in kind

The Hulk on the other hand is a little scary  
Of Hulk the others (not Stark) are a little wary  
But compared with Tony's mischief he's like a fairy  
(A hairy fairy, as Stark calls the creature lately)

Stark is more cocky and arrogant,  
Than he really should be  
If he doesn't watch out  
Nick'll find a way to get rid of him for good maybe?

He's blunt and he's loud  
He's more than a little insane  
Nick often wishes instead   
He'd hired Bruce Wayne

But as Stark tells him  
(More when he's not quite sober)  
Two Bruce's would confuse  
Like the eighth month not being October

Meanwhile Clint and Nat hatch a plan  
To have a prank war with Tony  
It involves jelly, fake coffee and a moustache  
(Not really, but moustaches make them look evil and manly)

So early next morning, when all are asleep  
Clint sneaks down with water and cream  
He pours it in Tony's coffee machine  
When Tony found it he began to scream

His coffee was ruined!   
He could have none that day  
Whoever had done this  
He vowed were going to pay

The very same morning  
Nat hit him repeatedly over the head  
She called it cognitive recalibration   
But when Nick dragged poor Stark out he was almost dead

Clint's had a not good day so far  
He doesn't realise it's going to get bad  
Next time he won't let Tony  
Near the strawberries (was he mad?)

As he collapsed into bed, later that night  
He was completely exhausted  
He fell straight asleep, not noticing  
Tony drawing on his face   
With permanent marker and tomato sauce

When Stark didn't turn up  
The very next day  
Clint thought they'd won  
And shouted hooray

But he'd spoken too soon,  
Because as soon as he did  
A large bot was tossed in  
Its power knew no limit!

Tony sat at the top  
Looking like he knew how to shine  
He said "I made a robot in science class   
And called it Optimus Prime!"

Clint stared at him in shock  
Just how crazy was this guy?!  
He gave a nervous laugh  
And said he called it a tie

And to this very day  
The Avengers still don't know why-er   
There's cream in the coffee maker  
And hair in the fryer 

And unfortunately that is the end  
Of this bizarre tale  
I hope you enjoyed it  
And halfway through it didn't bail

I hope you'll review  
It'll make my day  
So now I'm done  
So shout hip hip hooray!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cause I did and stuff in actually so tired right now can't believe it YAWN. Probably going to regret roosting this tomorrow but OH WELL LOLZ. MANY LOLZ.   
> BYEEEEE  
> Clint xxx


End file.
